I Love Ethan Morgan
by AshleyNicole328
Summary: The beginning of a Etharah Fanfiction. Sorry, for the extra long delay for Chapter 8. Chapter 9 will be up soon!
1. Chapter 1

I was walking down the hall, I catch the eye of my best friend Erica and walk down the hall towards her waving as I go.

"Hey Erica." I say with a smile. "How was your weekend?"

She rambles on about Dusk and how awesome it is to be a vampire and I begin to tune her out for a few minutes. As someone that is not all that grateful to be a vampire, I didn't dare say anything.

I pick through my locker, taking out what I need for class and before I slam my locker shut, taking a look at the pictures I have of Ethan in my locker. As my locker slams shut, this makes Erica stop talking and she leans beside me against her locker.

I turn my head slightly and notice Ethan and Benny walking into the front door of the school. It almost seems like they are walking in slow motion as Ethan throws his backpack over his back and his hair blows lightly in the wind.

"Sarah." I hear Erica yell as she shakes me lightly and I turn and look at her. "Yeah." I finally say as I snap out of it and turn to her and smile. "What you say?" I asked. "How was your weekend?"

I babysit Ethan and his sister Jane on the weekends. It's kind of fun at times. Well, okay, I don't actually babysit Ethan, but he's there. Its nice though, the two of us have gotten pretty close. I smile as they walk over to us, I smile more at Ethan.

'Hey." Ethan says as he approaches. Benny is giving Erica and I one of his goofy looks and I ignore him and look at Ethan. He is so cute. I think to myself. Part of me wants to just reach over and my my hands through his fluffy locks of hair. I let out a soft sigh, it's quiet enough that no one hears me when I do.

Ever since that day when Ethan spilled his meatballs on me, I have found myself getting closer and more attracted to him. I didn't dare say anything though. One reason why, I wasn't sure if he would return those feeling for me and two all of my friends would make fun of me for it, not that I cared. You can't help who you love. Love, there that word is again... I love Ethan Morgan... I can't believe I am finally admitting it.


	2. Chapter 2

I hear Ethan calling my name. "Sarah, Sarah." I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't hear him. He places his hands on my shoulders and gives me a slight shake and I snap out of it.

"Yes, Ethan." I look to him quickly and shake my head slightly. "W-What did you say?"

'It's time for class. Are you okay?" I nod at him and give him a weak smile before walking to class. I wasn't sure how long I had been lost in my thoughts, but I am sure it had been awhile. The walk to class was short. My mind wandering off again as I watched Ethan walk down the hall. Benny must have said something bizarre, because when doesn't he, because Ethan was smiling. His smile was amazing.

I walked into class and took my usual seat. Ethan was across the room and I felt myself go weak as he flashed me a smile.

I had it bad. I was going to have to tell him, but I was so scared. I didn't want him to think I was a freak and I certainly didn't want to make things awkward when I went to his house to babysit Jane. Spending the time I did with him outside of class was the highlight of my days.

Classes dragged on and I sighed. I didn't get any of this, so I was relieved when the bell rang for lunch. I rushed to the cafeteria, quickly finding Erica and grabbing something to eat.

I was taking a bite from my apple, as Ethan and Benny walked into the cafeteria. My eyes immediately found Ethan's as he walked towards his table. He was so cute. I sighed and then I looked down quickly as I noticed that Erica saw me staring him.

"Are you okay Sarah?" Erica asked me. "You have been out of it all day, and why do you keep watching that nerd?" I blushed slightly at her words. If she had noticed, maybe he had too.

"I-I just looked at them, why you asking so many questions?" I said nervously and hid my hands under the table as I tapped them on my leg.

"OH MY GOD," I heard Erica scream out and I looked at her frightened she had figured out my secret.

"You like the nerd boy." She said. I didn't say anything which of course gave her the answer, great, here comes the teasing.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat there with my hands on my face. Oh Great, here it comes. Erica squeals out, "O.M.G. the nerd boy, you love the _nerd_ boy?"

I grabbed Erica's flailing hands and told her to shh. When she went to speak again, I quickly let go of her hands and threw my hands over her mouth. "_Erica, be quiet_." I said in a pleading tone.

I sighed and finally released her… people were starting to look at us now. I grabbed Erica by the hand and pulled her away to the other side of the cafeteria. "Must you always make a scene?" I was a bit annoyed. "Why not tell the whole school." I couldn't believe I was even admitting this to her.

"Calm down, I won't say anything." Erica said. I looked at her surprised. "Really?" I didn't quite believe her, I was sure that tomorrow, I'd walk into school and there'd be posters plastered everywhere that screamed Sarah loves Ethan with our pictures on it. I must have look mortified because Erica chuckled at me.

"Sarah, really calm down. I promise I won't say anything." I let out a sigh of relief but I still wasn't quite sure.

I let go of Erica's arm and walked back over to our table and sat down and began to eat again. I had saved my favorite part of my lunch … the cookies for last. Just as I was reaching for the last cookie, Ethan and Benny walked over and Ethan sat down beside me, and our hands touched as he went to sit down. I could feel my heart skip a beat and I looked at Ethan's face to see how he reacted. I couldn't quite read him but he seemed more uneasy then usual.

I continued to sit there, trying to get an idea of what was going on in Ethan's mind. Erica was antsy and I knew she was dying to tell my secret but was trying hard to hold onto it. Ethan and Benny were talking about some visions that Ethan had and I was only partly listening to them.

I reached over Ethan, more so I could take in his scent and be close to him and as I reached over him our hands touched again. I feel a shiver run down my spine. Just a simple touch made my mind race. I wanted him bad. But more importantly was how Ethan responded to our touch. I knew this look, the look that came across his face, its what happened to him when he has a vision. And whatever it was he saw, it must have been good because a big smile spread across his face.


	4. Chapter 4

I begged, pleaded with Ethan to tell me what he saw but he just wouldn't. I sighed as I finally gave up, at least for now, and turned to finish my lunch. Ethan looked at Benny, making up some lame excuse about some homework he forgot to do. I knew better, Ethan never forgot to do his homework. I watched as the two of them, jumped up from the table and began to walk off. Benny, always covered for Ethan, I shake my head as the two of them walk off whispering. I hear Benny, yell "No way," and Ethan grabs him telling him to hush, as he looks back at me quickly and then they are gone from the cafeteria.

I played with my food for a little while longer, not really wanting it anymore, and then got up and put the rest of it in the trash and put my tray away. Ethan and Benny had forgotten to out their things away and so I did it just as the lunch bell was ringing.

The rest of the day, I kept thinking about Ethan's face. What had he seen? He always tells me what his visions are, so what was so different about this one? Maybe it was about me? I was glad when the final bell rang. I closed my book and pushed all my stuff into my hands before standing up and walking to my locker quickly.

I had a good amount of homework, so I placed all the books I would need in my bag and slammed my locker shut. My cell phone rang as I began to walk away from my locker. I reach into my pocket taking it out and since I am looking down and not looking where I am going, I run right into Ethan.


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTE FOR THE AUTHOR: I found a few little parts I wanted to edit, so I went in and updated it a bit! Hope you like it. =)**

Ethan's arms immediately wrapped around me, catching me before I could fall onto the floor, "Are you okay? Ethan asked as he placed his hands on my shoulders to steady me. I blushed slightly before giving him a big smile. "I'm okay. Sorry about that. I wasn't watching where I was going." I couldn't stop smiling or rambling like an idiot, luckily Ethan couldn't seem to stop smiling either.

"No problem," he said as he bent down getting my backpack from the floor and handed it to me. My eyes met his briefly and I couldn't help but think how beautiful his dark brown eyes were as they stared back at me. I looked away quickly. "Thanks," is the only thing I could manage to say.

I stood there for a moment, before I quickly put my backpack back on my shoulder and yelling "See yah," off my shoulder as I quickly walked around Ethan noticing him placing his hands in his pockets, picking up the pace a bit to get to the door. Once I made it to the front door, I turned back once, looking back at Ethan. He was still standing in the same spot, watching me and when he saw I noticed, he immediately began to walk down the hall towards his locker.

I opened the front door to the building and walked out, taking in the smell of the fresh air as I did. Then I remembered that my cell rang and I stopped to see what the message said.

It was from my mom, saying she wasn't going to be home until late. What else was new? I closed my phone and pushed it back into my front pocket and headed home.

Being at home was boring. I had finished my homework, cleaned my room and even done a load of laundry and it was barely 6. I decided to for a hunt that was the trouble with being a vampire. The burn in the back of my throat would become so unbearable that I would eventually have to hunt, even if I didn't want too.

I went to my usual place, behind the dumpsters, where the rats were. I refused to harm humans so I fed on animals. I vamped my way there, hiding in the shadows so that no one would see me.

I crouched down behind the dumpsters and began grabbing the rats one by one and draining them of their blood. It was gross doing this but I had no other choice. It was this, kill a human or just let myself die and the last two were worse.

When I was full enough, I wiped my mouth and walked back towards my house.

_- Time skip -_

The next morning, I woke up, it was Friday and so tonight I would be babysitting Jane and Ethan. I grabbed my things for school and headed out the door.

I spotted Erica as soon as I walked into the building and walked over to her. She immediately began teasing me about Ethan. I ignored her of course; putting the things I didn't need for my first class in my locker and closing it before walking to class.

Ethan was in my class and so I spent most of class, staring at him and taking notes here and there. It was kind of boring and uneventful. I couldn't wait to get out of class so I could pester him about his vision from yesterday some more.


	6. Chapter 6

We had a pop quiz in biology class a few days ago and today we got it back. I totally bombed it, looking at the "D" in red ink. I sat there clutching it in my hand, holding it a little too tight, before I finally had to shake myself out of it. I had to admit, it was the only thing that kept me from glancing over at Ethan and gawking over him. I sighed softly as I dropped the quiz inside my notebook and closed it up.

I couldn't show this to my parents, they would never let me out of the house again. I would just have to ask a certain someone for some help. And just the thought of asking him for help caused me to glance over at him; he was so adorable, the way he was hunched over his notebook, diligently writing notes. He certainly was the perfect person to help me pass this class.

I was startled from my thoughts, as the bell rang for class to end. _Now's my chance_, I grabbed my things and ran after Ethan. "Hey Ethan," I yelled as he turned around quickly. I was running to fast and as he turned to me and I was trying to stop we crashed into one another, bumping our heads against each other. "Sorry. I am such a clutch." I said as I held my head and watched as Ethan did the same.

A few moments went by; I had almost forgotten what I wanted. "I was wondering if you could help me with biology. If I fail another quiz my parents will kill me."

I look up at Ethan and he is looking at me, more like examining me and I blush slightly and turn away. "Uh... Of course I'll help you. You are still coming over tonight right?"

I looked back at Ethan quickly and smiled, "Of course, not sure where your parents are going this time, but they asked, so I'll be there." The bell rang and it was time for my next class. "We'll talk later." I said and ran off to my locker, switched books and all but vamped to class.

The rest of the day was boring and uneventful. As school ended I was excited to be heading to Ethan's tonight.

_**A few hours later...**_

I saved my homework for when I was at the Morgan's house. As I approached their house I knocked on the front door, taking a few deep breathes and wiped my hands on the sides of my pants. My palms were all sweaty and I felt like my heart would burst at just the idea of seeing Ethan and the two of us being basically alone, especially once Jane was sleep.

Mrs. Morgan answered the door and I smiled as she invited me and went over all the details of where they are going, when they'd be back and so on. I listened partly, but the other part of me wondering why Ethan hadn't come downstairs yet.

Mr. and Mrs. Morgan left and I called for Jane. She ran down the stairs excited I was there and I hugged her slightly before she was in the living room watching TV. I wanted to ask where Ethan was but was worried that would make me seem too eager. I settled for taking my things out and beginning my homework.

**NOTES FROM THE AUTHOR: Hey everyone, I am glad you like my story so far. Just a few teasers for chapter 7, it may be from Ethan's point of view. I love reading all of your comments and I look forward to seeing what you think of chapter 6. I was having a hard time writing this one, trying to figure out where I wanted to go with the story and one great Rascal Flatts' song later; I produced this, so I really hope you liked it. Happy reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTE FROM AUTHOR: Sorry guys this has been a long time coming, I wanted it to be good as well as longer than any of the previous things I have written for you guys. I hope you like it.**

**Reminder: This is from Ethan's POV. I normally write from Sarah's POV.**

Sarah has been toying with me, playing with my mind making me think things I know couldn't possibly be true. I sighed as I watched her exit the school. She was beautiful, smart, brave and so much more and I was completely in love with her.

After the vision I had, I wasn't taking any chances. She had been asking about it too and there was no way, no way at all that I could tell her what I saw, especially if I had any chance of making it come true. I made it to my locker and grabbed my books spotting Benny on the way.

"Hey Benny, are you coming over?" I asked as he walked up to me with a goofy grin on his face. And I had to ask "What's with the face?" he just chuckled and tried to get out of telling me. "Benny." I reply simply and gave him my "don't you even think about lying" stare.

"Face? What face?" Benny chuckled again. "I'm just messin' with ya, E. I, uh, just know something that you do not know." Benny grinned, leaning against the lockers, arms crossed.

I look at my best friend questioningly... Could he really know something I didn't know? I raised my eyebrow and looked at cautious. "You do... And what might that be?" I asked as I closed my locker and began walking to class. Benny would follow, walking beside me like we always did.

"Nothin' E, forget about it. It's not all that important anyway," Benny told me. I knew he was lying but I didn't question because we had just walked into class.

I took my seat. Classes were boring and easy so I was glad when we made it to the end of the day.

I was standing at my locker when I saw Sarah. Everything stopped moving but her. She was beautiful and I couldn't take my eyes off her.

Before I knew what I was doing my arms immediately wrapped around her, catching her before she could fall onto the floor.

"Are you okay? I asked as I placed my hands on her shoulders, making sure she wasn't about to fall again.

"I'm okay. Sorry about that. I wasn't watching where I was going," Sarah says smiling. I must have looked like a complete idiot… the way I was smiling but I couldn't stop.

_Get a grip on yourself Morgan, Sarah is watching,_ I think to myself. "No problem," I said squatting down and picking up her backpack off the floor and handing it to her.

Our eyes met and just for a moment I think I died. My heart was racing; my palms sweaty as I tried to get my thoughts start.

"Thanks," Sarah said and then quickly said "See yah," before she sped off down the hall and outside. I just stood there watching, my hands in my pockets. I turned back to my locker and began to open it just as Benny came over.

"Nice E!" he said and I rolled my eyes. "Really Benny, don't start now." I said as I grabbed my books, stuffed them in my bag, Benny quick on my heels.

"So when you going to tell Sarah how you feel man?" Benny said. "I could do a little love potion action." He said with a strange gleam in his eyes.

"Come one Benny we all know that if you help, something will go wrong." I said shaking my head as I put my backpack over my shoulder and headed home.

It was fairly quiet at home – Benny and I did our homework before we played some video games and then began to eat dinner.

Dinner was never dull in the Morgan house; my parents quizzed us on how school was going. I of course had nothing of importance to say, it's not like I could be like _Oh yeah, I had a vision about Sarah. My parents didn't exactly know I was a seer and I am pretty sure they would freak if they knew she was a vampire_.

Benny and I cleaned up after dinner and then ran off upstairs in my room. There was no much to do, Benny yammered on trying to convince me to let him do another love potion spell on Sarah but I didn't want to do that again.

"No Benny, we're not doing that, remember what happened last time?" I said. Then his phone rang, his grandmother wanted him to come home. "Later E," Benny said as he ran off and I plopped onto my bed, sighing. "See ya tomorrow Benny." I said moving my arms behind my head.

I lay there for a while before I got up took a shower and then went to bed.

The next morning, it's Friday, so Sarah will be over tonight. Sarah was in my first class and as soon as class was over she called out for me.

"Hey Ethan," she yelled as I turned around quickly, Sarah ran right smack into me, bumping our heads against each other. "Sorry. I am such a clutch." Sarah said as I held my head and watched as Sarah did the same.

A few moments went by before Sarah began to speak. "I was wondering if you could help me with biology. If I fail another quiz my parents will kill me."

"Uh... Of course I'll help you. You are still coming over tonight right?"

"Of course, not sure where your parents are going this time, but they asked, so I'll be there." The bell rang and it was time for my next class. "We'll talk later." Sarah said and ran off to her locker. I couldn't help but smile my geeky smile before doing the same and going to class.

_**A few hours later**_...

Mom answered the door when Sarah came over. I was still in my room, trying to find the perfect outfit to wear. I was more nervous than ever before as I looked at myself in the mirror.

After about 30 minutes, I finally ran downstairs, seeing my sister watching TV sitting on the couch. "Hey Jane," I said with a weak smile. "Shhh." she yelled. "Sorry," I said walking into the kitchen and see Sarah doing homework. "Hey Sarah," I smiled brightly at her as I sat down beside her. "Sorry it took so long for me to come down, you ready for me to help you with biology?"

"Sure," she said closing the book she had open and getting out her biology book and quiz.

I looked over her quiz and flipped through her book to the chapter I needed and began to explain to her what she needed to know. After about another 30 minutes, I looked at her, our eyes meeting. I gulped, I needed to tell her, should tell her how I feel but I knew she would probably laugh at me and run off far away where I'd never see her again.

_Be a man Morgan_, I tell myself leaning closer to Sarah and press my lips to hers.


	8. Chapter 8

I sat there at the table with Ethan; Jane was still watching TV so we had some time to work on biology. I wasn't getting it all that much although Ethan had tried.

I closed my book a bit frustrated and turned to look at Ethan. Our eyes met briefly but I was not prepared for what happened next.

Ethan was leaning closer to me; I could hear his heart racing, almost as if his blood was boiling. Everything froze as he grew closer. Then his lips pressed against mine and I was lost. I kissed him back, my lips moving in perfect sync with his. My brain telling me that this was so right but also so wrong, but I didn't care.

The kiss was soft, tender, loving, all the things my first kiss should have been. I wanted to kick myself for not waiting…. Not waiting for this moment, this kiss.

A kiss like this should last forever but of course, all good things must end and when our lips parted, and finally separated, I felt a part of me wanting more. I was afraid… scared in fact to look at Ethan, to let our eyes meet, if even for a moment, but I finally did. I was speechless not knowing what to say.

"I'm hungry," I turn my head quickly to see Jane standing in the doorway. My eyes look down quickly and I back away from Ethan quickly not trying to look obvious.

"Ugh… you're mom left some food for you to eat. Let me get it for you," I tell Jane as I jump up from the table and go to get her food.

I couldn't see Jane but she was looking around the room clearly noticing Ethan and I's uneasiness. "What did I walk into?" she asked stunned.

"Nothing Jane, we were just studying and you startled us." Ethan said, getting up and walking toward me.

I heated up the food in the microwave and then took it out handing a plate to Jane. The expression on her face told me she wasn't buying anything Ethan said.

"I don't buy that," Jane said, stealing the thoughts right from my mind. "Something happened, so spill it?" Jane said, Ethan tensed up and I immediately thought, maybe he regretted kissing me already. I busied myself making Jane her food and as the microwave beeped I walked back towards it to get it leaving Ethan to still deal with his sister.

"Like I said Jane, nothing happened, I was helping Sarah with Biology and you startled us, that is all." He shoved his hands in his pocket and walked near where I was standing. I gave Jane a fake smile that I hoped was convincing enough to make her believe Ethan's lie and then went to hand her the plate of food in my hand. "Here Jane, your dinner." I said as she took the plate and walked to sit down and I went and started getting my books from the table quickly.

Jane didn't say anything more and I had hoped maybe she would drop it. Ethan disappeared upstairs somewhere, leaving me to deal with Jane for the rest of the night. I finally got her in bed and sighed in relief as I sat down on the couch closing my eyes as I thought back to the kiss.

"Sarah" I heard Ethan say gently and I jumped up startled from my thoughts. "Yes." I said as he looked at me. "Can we talk? You know before my parents get home." He looked so conflicted but I agreed anyway. "Sure," I said swallowing nervously.

Ethan came and sat down and I knew it was coming, he was going to tell me to forget about the kiss, to forget about everything and that it was a mistake. But how could I forget something that was so perfect.

"Sarah," Ethan passed before he started talking again. "I love you, I have for so long and I have been waiting to kiss you, ask you out, all of it for so long but I, I wasn't sure if you would want to be with me and then the other day I had that vision and I freaked because if what I saw was true then you felt the same about me and then kissing you." Ethan stops, as if he was thinking about the kiss and sighed. "That kiss, was, better than I could have ever imagined and it." He stops talking looking me in my eyes and I am glad that I don't need to breathe as I look him in his eyes, hearing his heart pounding.

"Ethan," I say prepared to tell him how I feel, how I have felt for a long time now, but he stops me and I can see he's going to kiss me again. Our faces are only inches away from each other, our bodies angling to fit together for the kiss, but it felt like a millennium was passing by and I can't take it anymore. I reach forward pulling him to me and kiss him eagerly. As our lips moved in sync, I felt as if my body would explode. This kiss was different, more passionate, more everything then the first time and when we finally broke apart there was no need for words. We looked at each other for a few moments, just locked in place as if our bodies had been frozen in time.

**Note from the author**:

Here is the long awaited Chapter 8. I hope you all enjoyed! Don't forget to leave your comments so I know how I am doing. Thank you so much for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

I walked up to the steps of school, it was a brisk Monday morning and I pulled my coat closer to me. Not so much because I was cold but because that is what human Sarah would have done.

I hadn't seen Ethan since Friday night and I hadn't stopped thinking about him either. As I entered the building I could feel the butterflies in my stomach as I anticipated seeing Ethan.

As I walked down the halls however there was no sign of Ethan. Only Erica and she immediately starting talking about her weekend and I pretended to listen as she rambled on.

Where was Ethan? I thought to myself, trying not to be too obvious as I glanced around for him. It wasn't like him to not be here waiting when I got to school or at least for him and Benny to show up right after me.

The bell for first block rang and I said goodbye to Erica as I headed to class.

Classes were boring and I didn't pay much attention anyway. My thoughts too consumed with Ethan and the kiss we shared. We hadn't gotten to talk afterwards since his parents walked in right after and I jumped away from Ethan worried that his parents would freak if they knew what had happened between us. I said goodbye quickly and grabbed my stuff and was out the door. I had wanted to call Ethan all weekend but didn't know what I would say when I did.

But I had planned on talking to him today when we were at school and then of course, I haven't seen him yet. The bell rang and I was glad it was lunch time. I walked to my locker putting my things inside and then walked to the cafeteria.

As I sat at the table with Erica, I waited for Benny and Ethan to come in and when they finally did. I could have swore my heart fluttered.

Ethan got his food and walked over to the table, with Benny beside him. They were laughing about something. "Hey" he said as he sat down across from me. "Hey" I said giving him an awkward look. It was obvious that I wasn't going to get to talk to him about what happened Friday now. I sighed as I finished the cookie in my hand and then got up and threw away my trash and put my tray away.

The rest of the day went by mindlessly and I headed straight home, not noticing that someone was following me. I opened the door to my house and walked inside tossing my backpack to the ground and walked into the kitchen to find something to eat when I heard a tiny knock at the door and vamped to answer it.

I swung the door open to reveal Ethan standing there, his face tight as his eyes met mine. "Ethan" I said as I pulled him inside my house and shut the door quickly behind him.

Before I could get a word out to figure out what is going on between the two of us, Ethan's hands were around me, pulling me to him, his lips pressing hard but softening as he kissed me with an intensity that took my breathe away. I returned his kiss, my arms wrapping around him, pulling our bodies close as the kiss deepened.

The kiss was soft, tender, everything you would want a kiss to be and more and when Ethan and I finally parted, I couldn't help but yearn for me.

"So are we going to talk about the "kisses?" I asked Ethan as I sat down on the couch in the living room and patted the spot beside me as I waited for you to sit down beside me.

I sat there silently, tapping my hands on my lap as I tried to find the words that would best describe what and how I felt but before I could say anything Ethan began talking.

"Sarah," Ethan says in hushed whisper as he looks into my eyes touching my hand ever so slightly as he continues to talk.

"I love you, I have loved you since the day I first saw you. I have been so scared to ask you out, so afraid you wouldn't reciprocate my feelings. And then I had the vision a few weeks ago and I couldn't believe it and I had to know for sure." He stops talking briefly, his hand touching my cheek, stroking it lightly. "I love you Sarah, I always have and I always will."

I look at him stunned, I couldn't believe that I was hearing this, hearing the words I had yearned for so long to hear. I smiled, resting my head in the crock of Ethan's neck as I looked up into his eyes.

"I love you too Ethan. I have for a long time and have just been so afraid you didn't like e back. I have been going out of my mind all day. I wanted to talk to you, wanted to tell you and when I didn't see you, I thought maybe you had thought kissing me was a mistake." I stop talking as Ethan's hands touch my lips softly, he slowly moves his hand away, his lips taking their place as we kiss each other once more, his arms wrapped around me in a soothing embrace and I knew that no matter what would happen in this world, that as long as I had Ethan, I would make it through anything.


End file.
